nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulldozer
Bulldozer is the bulk of the Wrecking Crew. He has superstrength and durability to hold on his own in battle.He wears an orange costume with a metal helmet that may help him when he is charging at things. He fought Thor with all his might in "Thor The Mighty" but was defeated. When the Leader took over the Cube he and the rest of the Wrecking Crew were given gamma enhancement devices. Although their strength was greatly increased none of them could lift Thor's hammer. Origin Henry Camp was born in Topeka, Kansas. He was a Master Sergeant in United States Army before being dishonorably discharged. Soon after he entered a life of crime and was later caught and sent to Ryker's Island Prison. He then became cellmates with Dirk Garthwaite, also known as The Wrecker. Garthwaite, together with Camp and two other inmates at Ryker's Island Prison, Dr. Eliot Franklin and Brian Phillip Calusky, made a successful jailbreak and managed to locate his crowbar. Willing to share his power with his allies, The Wrecker had the three other convicts join him in holding onto the crowbar outside during an electrical storm. Lightning struck the crowbar, magically distributing the enchanted strength bestowed upon The Wrecker among the four of them. The Wrecker's three allies then adopted costumes and aliases as well: Franklin became Thunderball, Calusky became Piledriver, and Henry Camp became Bulldozer, constructing a special metal helmet for the occasion. Together the four superhumanly strong criminals became known as The Wrecking Crew, who were led by The Wrecker himself. The Wrecking Crew broke out of prison, and battled the Defenders while attempting to locate the Gamma Bomb. With the Wrecking Crew, Bulldozer next battled Captain America and Iron Fist while trying to lure Thor into battle. The Wrecking Crew then did battle Thor. The Wrecking Crew were among the various criminals taken to the Beyonder's Battleworld, including a number of super-powered criminals and superheroes. Bulldozer got the opportunity to face off against the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and other superheroes. However, he and the rest of the Crew were soundly outmatched by the She-Hulk on one occasion. The Wrecking Crew next battled Spider-Man and Spider-Woman II. Along with the Wrecking Crew, Bulldozer next joined the fourth Masters of Evil, which attacked and took over Avengers Mansion. Bulldozer helped defeat the god Hercules in combat, but was drained of his superhuman powers by Thor. He was freed from prison by the Wrecker, but without his superhuman powers he was defeated by Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. With the Wrecking Crew, Camp freed the Wrecker and Ulik from prison from police custody. He regained his powers, and battled Hercules, Thor, Excalibur, Code: Blue, and Ghost Rider II. His powers were then again drained by Loki. One of Bulldozer's more recent defeats came at the hands of the group known as the Runaways. This was during a rare bank job in Los Angeles, usually avoided by all supervillains as the Pride controlled that area for a time. Unlike Thunderball, Bulldozer has remained steadfast in his loyalty to The Wrecker and has only been separated from The Wrecking Crew through various incarcerations in prison. The Hood has hired him as part of his criminal organization to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. He helps them fight the New Avengers but is taken down by Doctor Strange. Bulldozer later helps the Hood in fighting against the Skrulls. He joins with the Hood's gang in an attack on the New Avengers, who were expecting the Dark Avengers instead. Power and Abilities Due to exposure from the Asgardian magic in the Wrecker's crowbar, Bulldozer possesses superhuman strength and a high degree of imperviousness to harm. He can withstand high amounts of concussive force, and is virtually bulletproof. Bulldozer's power augmented his entire body, strengthening his bone, muscle, and flesh. Because of his particular talent (head-butting and ramming), he has greater strength in his neck, shoulders, and legs than the other members of the Wrecking Crew. His superhuman abilities are currently four times greater than when he originally shared the Wrecker's power, making him somewhat stronger than an average well-trained Asgardian male. Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives him added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects his peripheral field-of-vision. He appears to have used several different versions of the helmet, varying from a simple skullcap to something akin to the Juggernaut's helm. Bulldozer has basic U.S. Army training in hand-to-hand combat, though now he usually relies on butting with his helmeted head. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Neo Masters of Evil